


Unsolved

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Non Consensual, Object Insertion, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured by Death Eaters, Hermione has no choice but to wait for news of Harry from Malfoy's daily visits. If Harry survived without her and Ron, there was hope for her yet. If not, she would become property of Bellatrix Lestrange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsolved

There was no doubt about it; Hermione had truly and completely fucked up. She knew she never should have run after Ron like that, shouting the odds long after he'd disappeared, but she hadn't known what else to do. She didn't want him to leave, wanted to bring him back with her, but it was actually someone else who was bringing Hermione back with them.

It had all been so sudden that Hermione wasn't sure who had taken her. All she knew was that someone, presumably a man by their strength, had grabbed her middle and Disapparated with her, and when they arrived at their destination, she'd blacked out.

Now, several minutes or many hours later, she was pacing a tiny room. It was minimalistic; white all over, with a tiny window in the top right corner that Hermione couldn't even reach if she wanted to. The only objects were a small end table, white, with a glass vase on it and a beautiful red rose sticking out. It was a strange room, and the fact that it was so bizarre was grating on Hermione more than it should have been, but she supposed she didn't really want to think about how dire the situation was.

Finally tired of pacing, she leant against the far wall and slid down it, sitting on the floor with her arms tightly folded round her knees. She knew she needed to save her strength, for she envisaged a fight ahead of her; whoever had captured her wouldn't let her go so easily. She was startled by a jangle of keys and jumped up, preparing herself for whatever was coming, but after the grinning face that walked through the door, she knew she could never be prepared enough.

"Potter's little Mudblood."

The glee in Bellatrix's voice sent shivers down Hermione's back, and she narrowed her eyes to try and appear confident. Bellatrix looked as insane as she always did, with her hair all over the place and the usual manic grin.

"I see Lucius did very well this time," said Bellatrix, kicking the door shut behind her and flicking her wand towards it. The fact that Bellatrix could perform non-verbal magic made Hermione even more worried, and that was growing harder by the minute. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Why am I here?"

Bellatrix licked her lips. "Because when the time comes, you're mine, Mudblood. _Mine_."

"What do you mean 'when the time comes'?" Hermione asked hurriedly. "What's going on? What are you waiting for?"

"Surely you must know it's only a matter of time before we catch and kill Potter, and the Wizarding world is ours," said Bellatrix. "We already have Hogwarts and the Ministry, and once that boy is dead, you will be my property to do with as I like. For now I'll just have be content with watching you from afar, but mark my words, girl, it won't be long."

"You'll never catch Harry!" Hermione glared at Bellatrix and folded her arms tightly across her chest. If she'd had her wand she'd have had a good chance of getting out of there, but with her magic gone, she knew she could never fight her way past Bellatrix.

Bellatrix giggled and walked back towards the door. "We'll see, little one, we'll see."

As soon as the door was shut and she was left alone again, she screamed as loud as she could and kicked the table, sending the vase crashing to the floor and splitting into many pieces. She immediately regretted her actions, for now there was glass all over the place and she'd have to tread carefully, but she'd been so angry... And then Bellatrix's words echoed in her head: ' _I'll just have to be content with watching you from afar_ '.

 _What on earth does that mean?_ Hermione pondered, as she sat down in the farthest corner of the room and tried desperately to come up with a plan to escape.

*

As hard as Hermione had thought, she hadn't managed to come up with any way out of her current situation, which was doing nothing more than frustrating her. She was the brightest witch of her age, always coming up with solutions to the problems she, Harry and Ron had, and now her mind was completely blank. Whatever Bellatrix had meant about Hermione being 'hers'... it didn't bear thinking about.

She shuddered as she heard footsteps in the hallway outside, but was surprised to see the hardened figure of Draco Malfoy enter the room, carrying a small tray. She eyed it carefully, spying plain soup and bread with a small glass of water.

"Eat," commanded Malfoy, placing the tray on the floor and nudging it towards her. He didn't leave, though, closing the door and leaning against it, frowning at the broken vase.

Hermione glared at him as she brought the tray closer to her and began to eat. She hated having to accept this off him, especially with him watching, but she knew she'd never be able to escape if she was weakened from lack of food. "I'm surprised your Aunt is so generous."

"Shut up and hurry up, Granger. I haven't got all day."

"So leave," Hermione said simply, taking such a large drink of water that some of it ran down her chin.

"You Mudbloods really are vile, aren't you?" Malfoy remarked, staring at her as she wiped her chin. "And I'm not leaving until I've seen you're not planning on starving yourself."

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. You're not scary enough for me to contemplate suicide." She grabbed at a piece of bread and dipped it in the soup, watching his face carefully for his reactions.

"Maybe not," he conceded, "but I'd say my Aunt is."

Hermione went cold all of a sudden, feeling chills run down her spine at the thought of even seeing that woman again. "Why isn't she here doing this, Malfoy?" she challenged. "Get you to do all her donkey work, does she?"

Malfoy glared at her and said, "It's surely better than your eventual fate." She frowned as he bent down to pick up the tray. "Finished are we? Good."

She wasn't finished, but she was so taken aback by what he'd said she just stared at him as he headed towards the door. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" she shouted, just as it clicked shut. She ran towards it, grabbing at the handle and trying to pull it open, but it was well and truly locked; Malfoy had seen to that.

Everyone was being so cryptic with her that she didn't have a clue what was going on, and she was starting to panic about what was in store for her if Harry managed to get captured. All she could think of was torture, and as horrific as the images in her mind of the future were, she knew that Bellatrix probably had far worse up her sleeve.

*

Malfoy turned up every day for the next week, delivering her once a day meal and hardly speaking. On the third day he cleaned up the glass, though why he’d chosen that particular time, Hermione wasn’t sure. The food was the same as it always was, boring and bland, but since it was the only meal she got, she had to eat it.

Before now, Hermione had told herself that if Malfoy was refusing to speak then she would too, but there was one question in the back of her mind that she just couldn’t hold in anymore. "How close are they to catching Harry?"

Malfoy turned towards her and narrowed his eyes as he said, "Mere days away."

"Seriously?" Hermione gasped, dropping her bread on the floor.

"Without you or Weasley, he’s fucked, Granger. He’s leaving tracks everywhere he goes." She'd expected to see the usual smirk on Malfoy's face when she looked up, but there was none. He just appeared nonchalant about the whole thing.

Hermione sighed as she braced herself for the answer to her next question. "What’s going to happen to me? What does Bellatrix want with me?"

Malfoy showed some emotion now, as he turned pale and gulped rather loudly. "I-er, I don’t know."

"Don’t lie to me!" Hermione almost shouted. "I know you know exactly what my fate is, you’ve said so before."

"Fine, all right. I know. But I don’t think it’s a good idea that you do." Malfoy bent down and picked up the tray, heading towards the door. "I’m not going to deliver that news to you, Granger. I’m not that cruel."

Hermione was convinced Malfoy was making a mountain out a molehill; how could mentioning what was going to happen to her be considered cruel? She glared at him as he shut the door, and for a moment, she thought she saw sadness in his eyes. But no, she thought, this was Malfoy, and he didn’t care for anyone but himself.

Of that, she was sure.

*

Malfoy had been right; it had been mere days until Harry was captured. Three days, in fact, and Hermione was being dragged out of her little room by two Death Eaters she didn't recognise. Going through the corridors didn't help her figure out where she'd been kept, and she was finally thrown into a rather large drawing room that looked as though it was used for parties or other trivial events.

Now, though, it was being used by Bellatrix, who was the first face Hermione saw as she picked herself up off the ground. All around the room were Death Eaters, unmasked, and right next to his father, Hermione saw Draco. He was averting his gaze and looking uncomfortable.

"Potter's dead, Mudblood," Bellatrix said happily, almost jumping up and down in excitement. "It's all over, and you're finally mine. Seeing you and not being able to touch you these past few days has been simply awful, my dear."

And then it dawned on Hermione what Bellatrix had been meaning all this time. "You've been spying on me, haven't you?"

"Aren't you quick?" said Bellatrix, stepping forwards and beginning to circle Hermione. "I have indeed, and you looked so pure and innocent. So... _sickening_. I'm going to change that now, dear, don't worry. I'll have you defiled and degraded in no time."

If it were indeed possible, Hermione's jaw would have hit the floor. "What?"

"Didn't Draco tell you? I really thought he'd spill. I have a special punishment in mind for you, Mudblood, and you're not going to like it. In fact, I rather think you're going to hate it, but that doesn't concern me."

Hermione was so taken aback by everything that was going on that she couldn't even speak. There were no words to fathom what was being said to her, and everything Bellatrix was continuing to say was just sounding like a blur. She stared at the ground, her vision going funny, when she suddenly felt two strong men grab hold of her and start ripping off her clothes. "What are you doing?" she screamed, coming back to the situation entirely with her eyes wide open. "What's going on?"

Bellatrix grinned manically as she said, "You're mine, Mudblood, and you're going to serve me in front of everyone here today. I'm sure you won't be very good, but given time, you'll get better."

"You can't..." Hermione screamed as she attempted to fight off the men who were exposing her to the room. It did no good, and she was soon left trying to cover up her body with her hands. "This can't be happening..."

"Oh, but it is," said Bellatrix gleefully, advancing on her. "To the floor," she commanded, and Hermione was pushed downwards until her head was level with Bellatrix's feet. Bellatrix began to lift her robes, exposing her own flesh, and Hermione felt sick at the thought of what was to come.

Attempting not to acknowledge it, she looked across the room, her eyes settling on Malfoy. He'd been looking at her, but as soon as she caught his eye, he turned away, blushing. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as she gathered as much strength as she could to try and stand up, but the Death Eaters kept her firmly in place, laughing harshly as Bellatrix pushed aside her knickers.

"Come on, dear," Bellatrix cooed, grabbing hold of Hermione's hair and forcing her head upwards. "Have a little taste. If you're good, you can lick me properly later."

Hermione fought against the hands in her hair and on her body, but it did no good. She couldn't even convey a proper look of disgust because she was so horrified at the situation. Bellatrix pushed Hermione's head into her cunt, but Hermione refused to open her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to be anywhere but there.

"Smell me," commanded Bellatrix, using Hermione's face like a cloth. "There's a good girl." She pushed Hermione's head away viciously and said loudly, " _Incarcerous_!"

The Death Eaters hold on Hermione vanished, but she was tied to the floor; the ropes around her arms and legs stopping only when they reached the wood, tied to metal rings that she hadn't noticed before. On all fours as she was, her head bent low, she was exposed completely to the Death Eaters behind her, and all she could see in front were smirking faces. Her own face burned in humiliation, and she wanted to cry and sob, shout that this was crude and inappropriate and all other manner of things, but she didn't want to give them the satisfaction; they'd already taken so much from her.

"Let's have a look at you, then, shall we," Bellatrix said quietly, probably more to herself than to anyone else. Bellatrix's heels clicked loudly on the floor, and Hermione steeled another glance at Malfoy. He was watching her again, but this time, he didn't avert his gaze. She didn't have time to wonder why, for she gasped a second later as something very long and very thin entered her. "Weren't expecting that, were you?"

Hermione frantically turned her head every which way to try and have a look at what was going on, but she couldn't see anything. There was a sudden burning sensation from the unidentified object, and she began to squirm at the uncomfortableness of it. "What's going on?!"

"Oh, that little thing?" said Bellatrix, taunting Hermione with her words. "That, my dear, is my wand, and by the way you're squirming, I can see you like it very much."

"No..." Hermione trailed off, resting her head on the ground and closing her eyes, unable to take the laughing faces any longer. They were enjoying her torture, loving the fact that she was being violated, and by the bulges in their trousers, they were getting off on it, too. The burning sensation began to die down, but the wand wasn't removed. Hermione couldn't even fathom why anyone would want to do that with their wand, but this just caused further upset as she was reminded of the fact that her own had been taken from her. Bellatrix knelt down on the floor behind her, and Hermione could hear her fumbling about in her pocket for something.

"Aha!" remarked Bellatrix only seconds later, and Hermione's stomach churned at the panic of what it could be. She knew trying to look round would be useless, but she got a fairly sickening idea of exactly what the object was when she heard it begin to vibrate. "I think you'll like this very much."

"This can't be happening..." Hermione said softly, her eyes still tightly shut. She felt cold, rough fingers on her pussy, fingers that began to pinch and pull at her clit, and then she elicited a loud scream as something clamped around her poor, defenseless clitoris. It clung to her, its teeth biting into her flesh viscously.

"Feeling both pleasure and pain at once can be so exhilarating," said Bellatrix, standing up and walking round to the front of Hermione. Bellatrix sat on the floor in front of her and edged forwards, hiking up her robes once more and exposing herself. "I'll take the pain of having a Mudblood service me with the pleasure of knowing that it had no choice."

Hermione couldn't take her own pain any longer, couldn't keep silent, and let out an ear-piercing scream at the top of her voice as her flesh began to throb. With her mouth wide open, Bellatrix took the opportunity to shove her cunt into Hermione's mouth, leaving her no choice but to move her head and tongue in an attempt to get away.

"That feels good now, Mudblood," Bellatrix said harshly, "but I'm going to tire of it quickly. If you don't want the little teeth to bite into your clit any harder than they already are doing, I suggest you start putting your worthless tongue to good use."

Hermione panicked and pulled her head backwards, taking a small breath of air before readjusting herself so that she could lick Bellatrix properly. As much as she hated to do it almost willingly, the pain on her clit was already too much, and she thought she'd pass out if she experienced any more. She hated the taste and the smell, but lapped away eagerly, wanting to bring Bellatrix to an orgasm as quickly as possible and therefore end her ordeal. The longer this carried on, the less sanity Hermione would have, and if there was one thing she needed, it was her sanity.

"That's it, good girl," cooed Bellatrix, wrapping her fingers in Hermione's hair tightly. "Have you done this before? Your skills aren't bad. A little work and we can get you up to par." The last few words Bellatrix struggled to get out properly, having to say them in between laboured breaths. She was becoming hot and bothered at Hermione's attention, and lolled her head in pleasure. "Suck my clit," Bellatrix moaned, and Hermione obeyed.

Hermione jumped and gasped loudly as the vibrations on her clit were almost doubled, and she began to lose her focus as she licked Bellatrix out. "No..." she groaned, at the realisation that her body had begun to respond to what was happening to it.

"Oh yes," said Bellatrix. "I couldn't leave you out now, could I? Don't take your focus off me though," she added, pulling Hermione's head further into her cunt. "That's it, harder, good girl..."

The pleasure and pain Hermione was feeling was starting to make her light-headed, and she shook her head from side to side trying to get away from Bellatrix, but with her tongue still stuck out, she was just pleasing Bellatrix even more. She was getting confused with everything that was happening to her, she didn't know what she was doing, and as the vibrations increased again she screamed out loudly as an orgasm was forced out of her. She shook violently under Bellatrix's grasp, and then her face was coated in juices as Bellatrix came only seconds later.

Bellatrix relinquished the control on Hermione's hair, and she fell to the floor in exhaustion. She was humiliated beyond belief at what had just happened, and she was dizzy and light-headed to boot. She was so close to passing out, and the pain on her clit worsened as the vibrations continued after her orgasm. They only stopped when Bellatrix finally regained her strength and stood up, ripping the object off Hermione's clit whilst giggling incessantly.

The scream that came from Hermione as the teeth were dragged across her sensitive flesh and the blood began to come back was ear-piercing, and she hadn't thought she could make so much noise. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and she was vaguely aware that she had started dribbling down the side of her chin and onto the floor.

"Dirty girl," remarked Bellatrix disdainfully. "Get her out of my sight, Draco."

Hearing such a familiar name perked Hermione up a bit, and she opened her eyes and moved her head towards the footsteps. "Malfoy..." she said quietly, as the ropes were removed from her body and she was being hauled up. She couldn't stand, she was too exhausted and out of it, and Malfoy practically had to carry her towards the exit.

"I'll see you soon, my dear," said Bellatrix, too much happiness in her voice for Hermione's liking.

They were soon out of the drawing room, away from prying eyes, smirking faces and people who couldn't care less about her. Not that Malfoy cared, but going to school with him for seven years had made Hermione feel a little safe around him, safer than anyone else, anyway.

"Come on Granger, stay with me," Malfoy said as he dragged her along the corridor and, presumably, back the little room where she'd previously been kept. "Don't pass out on me, Granger. I'm not carrying you back."

Hermione didn't think it would be too much different to what he was doing now, but she didn't say that, couldn't say it. Her vision was blurry, and she hazily recognised 'her' room as Malfoy pushed her into it. She fell down onto the floor, glancing at Malfoy one last time before everything went completely black.

*

When Hermione came round again, she felt fuzzy and dizzy, bringing a hand to her head in the hopes of stopping the throbbing pain that was there. She was in the middle of the room, exactly where she'd passed out, and she hauled herself to the back wall, leaning all her weight against it. She was still weak, and flashes of what had happened to her kept running through her mind. She squeezed her eyes painfully shut in an effort to get rid of them, but it didn't work, and she was glad of the distraction when the door opened and Malfoy came in, holding the tray he'd become so accustomed to.

"You're being moved," Malfoy said darkly, setting the tray on the ground in front of her. "Tonight. To my Aunt's chambers." He looked as though if he dared say Bellatrix's name, Hermione would pass out again.

"Oh."

"Oh? What, that's all you can say?" Malfoy shut the door and leant against it, frowning at her. "After everything --"

"What _can_ I say, Malfoy? Nothing I say is going to change what Bellatrix has in mind." She tried to say it with as much strength as she could, but it just came out weak and cracked.

Malfoy gritted his teeth together as he said, "Eat. You need your strength."

Hermione did as he said, already planning on eating. Everything seemed so bleak now, and her old life seemed so far away. A distant memory in a past filled with happiness, but happiness was no more. Harry was dead, Ron was Merlin knows where, and she was... she shuddered. She didn't want to think about what she was.

"There's a ceremony this Saturday," said Malfoy, though Hermione didn't have a bloody clue what day it actually was. "My Aunt wants to make you completely hers. She wants to... to brand you."

Hermione nodded curtly and swallowed a spoonful of soup, no words on her tongue, nothing to say.

"This is it, Granger." Malfoy's voice was cold and hard, offering no affection or hope for the future. "This is actually your life. There's no escape."

Why he was telling her this, Hermione wasn't sure. If he was trying to make her feel worse, it wasn't working. She wasn't even sure she could feel any worse. "Fine," she replied croakily, in between sips of her water. "Fine."

Malfoy looked astonished at her defeated attitude, but what else could she say? Screaming and shouting about it was going to do nothing but lose her strength, and if she were to survive, she needed it. For as long as she had strength, she had her sanity, and if she had her sanity, she had the ability to process an escape plan.

For she was Hermione Granger, always coming up with solutions to problems that she, Harry and Ron had, and this was one problem she was not going to leave unsolved.


End file.
